The Twist In My Almost Perfect Life
by Conspiracccyyy
Summary: When two very important people collide can two hearts melt into one?Or will things take it's toll into a different start? READ AND REVIEW! DISCONTINUED.
1. prologue

**well here's my new SASUSAKU fic! enjoy and please review oh it's a song fic by the way!**

**chapter 1:the prologue**

A girl with light pink hair and bright green eyes stepped on stage with a mic at hand when music slowly started to play in the background.

**Da Da Da Da**

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

Your probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

To be with myself and center,clarity,Peace,Serenity…

Her voice was calm and soothing,almost angeletic.She sang with her eyes closed and a smile never left her face even as she sang.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, Myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But Ive got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

She wore a simple black T-shirt that showed off her mid-drift and a short jean skirt that reached about mid thigh.Underneath her skirt she wore Capri-high tights and a simple pair black converse.

**The path that I'm walking**

I must go alone

I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, Myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

As she sang the last line she walked up and down the stage tagging people who had sat in the front row.Smling brightly at each and everyone of them.

**Like the little school mate in the school yard**

We'll play jacks and uno cards

Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine

Valentine

Yes you can hold my hand if u want to

Cause I want to hold yours too

We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds

But its time for me to go home

Its getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself and center, clarity

Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, Myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da

The music died down and eventually the crowd burst out into applause.A smiling Sakura lifted the mic up to her mouth and spoke.

"Alright cali! I hope you enjoyed my performance! And to all the girls who cried their eyes out for some damned reason remember big girl don't cry!"and with that she walked off the stage away from the roar of apllause and cheers of "sakura!sakura!sakura!"

"Sakura that was great!" screamed out Sakura's best friend and manager Yamanaka ino with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks piggy-chan"Sakura apprecitated the way Ino always supported her when her parents didn't.

She was the luckiest girl in the world.She had a bestfriend to manage her life and the voice of an angel.People often would put her down in between her chilhood.But here she was rocking on a stage with a huge smile plasted on her face.

"To think that after graduating high school 4 years ago and being BFF's for almost 18 years you stil kept my nickname!"Ino yelled.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Well aren't I still forhead girl?"

This time it was Ino who giggled."Yeah but you're my BFF forhead!" they both giggled for a bit before Sakura popped up with something she had been thinking about for a while.

"Hey Ino,remember that car crash I was in the other day?"Sakura asked somewhat curious.

Ino stared at Sakura for a bit before answering "uh,yeah…why?"

Ino knew for a fact Sakura had a phobia of car crashes and had never once in her life ever been in one until recently.

"Why did everyone make a huge fuss about me crashing into that dudes car?"as soon as Sakura had recovered a few days later with a few minor injuries Ino and all her other friends had completely flipped out and started babbling about the guy she had crashed into.She didn't understand a word.

That's when Ino froze. How was she going to tell her super star BFF that she had crashed into one of the most important people in the universe?

"uh..Sakura...er…do you remember who you crashed into?" By this point Sakura was utterly confused.

"um.. actually no..why?"Sakura tited her head to the left with a look of confusion on her face.

"Sakura,you crashed into..sasuke uchiha.."Ino stuttered the sentence looking at the floor avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

_well here's the first chappy! next chapter coming soon.please reard and review and tell me whatcha think so far! I'll probably update in a few days im really really erally into this story so it might have more time decitated to it.plus I'm on vacation! yes!muahahha!_

_oh and the song I used was "big girls don't cry" by fergie _

_THANKYOU!_


	2. THE Sasuke Uchiha

****

ok so it was really really late at night and I was bored so I wrote the second chapter fatser than planned…well here's chapter two!

Sakura's hearts skipped a beat.She had crashed into a car.Not just any car though,SASUKE UCHIHA'S car! The Sauke Uchiha every woman loved and louthed! The Sasuke Uchiha that owned Uchiha industries!

The Sasuke Uchiha she had gone to high school with….

This was bad.This was very very very bad.She hadn't spoke to Sasuke since the day she had accidentally bumped into him when she was late almost 5 years ago.

She was never popular befre.She was just a girl with abnormal pink hair and pretty green eyes. Yeah, she had tons of friends and she was very pretty but she never liked to be like Ino.

Ino was always the popular one that would end up flirting with Sasuke and other hot seniors. Sasuke never quite payed attention though.

She had only spotted him a lot but never had she thought of uttering a word to him.

They were both about 22 now but they hadn't turned out to be what they had expected.

Ino was told she would be most likely to become an awesome fashion desighner that would one day be known famous for her sence of style.Everyone was shocked to hear that she was a manager that worked for her best friend!

Everyone had predicted that Sasuke would eventually become some awesome athletic guy that had the skills to couch some of the most famous football teams due to his well toned body and great leadership skills in teamwork.They were all proven wrong when Sasuke was announced to being the owner of a government that helped kids and animals found on the street.But he also had a part time job as an actor in certain movies.

Sakura was told she was extremley pretty and she could have become a medic or a model.but when they heard she had become a rockstar they were equally as awed.Except for a few that had heard Sakura's voice sometime in the past.

"OH MY GOD INO! THE Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura yelled utterly shocked,

"Yeah! he's so cute right!?" Ino nearly jumped from joy. Sakura sighed,she knew Ino would always have the hudgest crush on him. But honestly who wouldnt? the man was nearly a god!

"NO! Ino,I was sent a message from his manager! I have to meet him this afternoon!"Sakura yelled.When Ino heard this she froze with her eyed wide open staring out into space.

"You mean….Your gonna see….SASUKE?!?!?" Ino's shriek couold practically be heard from miles away. god damn she was loud!

"Ino! were only going to be talking about the insurances of our cars and how much it's going to cost us! His manager said he wouldn't sew me as long as me and Sasuke split the cost equally!" Sakura had to scream to get Ino to stop jumping up and down.

When Ino stopped she looked at Sakura with a dissappointed look "Well that's no fun!" Ino crossd her arms over her chest and pouted like a little girl,

Sakura giggled and ruffled Ino's hair "Well if you're a good little 22 year old then you can come with me" Sakura loved mocking Ino it was always funny especially when she received Ino's death glares/

But this time to Sakura's surprise Ino looked up with glimmering eyes and a huge smile on her face "OKAY!" she screamed and quicky started hopping again.

"SO when are you going?!" Ino shrieked aagain. Sakura grouned,this was a huge mistake…

"Get ready our limo will be here in an hour…" Sakura spoke in a bored tone. What was there to be so happy about? sure, Sasuke was hot but that didn't mean much.What did Ino know? From what Sakura had heard,He was A pretty mean guy when he got mad. Besides looks weren't everything,

"OH MY GOD! I've got to get ready! I only have an hour!" Ino yelled and ran into a mob of fans in front of Sakura's door.

Sakura sighed again and decided to get ready. With a deep breath she ran though the crowd and into her pink-black sreaked limo.

About 45 minutes later Sakura decided it was time to pick up Ino at her house. She walked outside her mansion and into her limo.

When she arrived at Ino's house she was surprised to see Ino standing on her porch wearing something that made Sakura regret even inviting Ino

Ino had a white, revealing tanktop with the words "I love you Sasuke-kun!!!!" printed in black and a picture of Sasuke on the back.Her skirt was extremely short and she wore knee high blue sock with the words Sasuke all over them and a pair of blue converse.

When Ino stepped Into the limo she saw the look on Sakura's face and smiled brightly. "Hi saku-chan!"

"oh my god Ino! what are you wearing!"Sakura yelled looking at Ino up and down. Ino just looked at her with a even brighter smile. " AWWW come on Sakura I gotta win Sasuke-kun's heart!"

"Ino..if he get's freaked out don't blame me" Sakura spoke.Ino merley giggled and looked at Sakura ."Sakura,why are you dressed so simple"

Sakura was wearing a jean jacket that covered a black tanktop and a short pink skirt that reached mid thigh with black boots with her hair down and her bangs held on the left side covering her left eyes.

"What? this is just some kind of business meeting not a date Ino!"Sakura replied and rolled her eyes.

"But Sakura your gonna be near THE Sasuke Uchiha!"Ino yelled so loud Sakura could have sworn she heard something in her ear pop.

"SO WHAT?! he's not all that great!" Ino gasped and with a look of surprise and then smirked. "Heh,I'd like to hear you say that when you see him!"

"Ino Yamanaka you have yourself a deal! I will be honest and tell you if Sauke-kuns all that great when I see him!" Sakura declared in a confident tone. If none of the guys in her high school caught her eye then why would SASUKE?!

"Deal!" Ino yelled and shaked Sakura's hand smirking 'feh,I know Sakura's gonna fall for him' ino though smiling.

When they arrived at a café' called café' clinche' they saw Sasuke sitting in a table outside with his manager aswell sourounded by a mob of girls.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA THEE HE IS!!" Ino shouted loud enough for Sasuke and his manager to hear. They turned and looked in there derection through the fan girls and smirked.

Sasuke was wearing a black T-shirt with a leather coat covering it and a pair of black slacks with a black pair of shoes.

wow..he liked black.

That's not what caught Sakura's eyes though.Sitting next to Sasuke was a blond haired boy wearing orange.It was,…

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed when she saw him and run up to him pushing the fan girls and hugged him! "WHAT THE HELL DUDE! what are you doing here?!?!" she screamed over the fan girls who were still sorounding Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!!! I'm Sasuke's manager! I'm here for your meeting I'm the one you talked to on the phone!"He yelled just as loud.

"why didn't you tell me!?!?!" Sakura tried really hard to stop the screams and squels by screaming really loud. But to her surprise they were just sorounded by more Sakura and Sasuke fans..

"It was a surprise!!!' Naruto yelled back grabbing Sakura and Ino's wrist'."Sasuke knew this would happen so he reserved a private able the back I think he's already there" he quickly ran through the mob and into the restaurant torwards a room in the back with Ino and Sakura dragging behind.

When they eventually out ran the mob they ended up in a bright room with a few booths in it and a booth in the middle that was accupied by another celebrity couple having some coffee,

to Sakura's left she could see a smirking Sasuke sitting with his elbow propped on the table."Was it really that hard to escape your fans?" He asked with an amused tone.

Ino squeled and Sakura simply stuck her tongue out at him "it's not that easy yah know!" he merley smirked at watched as Sakura,Naruto,, and Ino slipped into the booth.

Sasuke stared wit a raised eyebrow at what Ino wore.Sakura noticed and decided to explain on behaf of her obsessed bestfriend. 'er..yeah…she's huge fan of you.."

"I see…Why aren't you dressed like her " he asked,eye brow still raised torwards Sakura. Before Sakura could answer Naruto spoke for her.

"They can't all be your fans Sasuke bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't you remember Sakura? She was the vixen oof the school! Everyone knew she was gorgoes but she never went out with anyone,remember?She was probably the only girl in school that didn't chace you!"

Sasuke looked towards Sakura and smirked "yeah I remember…"Sakura smirked back at him but stopped when she heard Ino squel again.

"oh my god Sakura he smirked at you!" Ino yelled blushing lke mad. Sakura shrugged and turned torwards Naruto.

"Hey naruto,what's up with you and Hinata!?" Sakrua asked with a devilish smirk.Naruto blushed and started to explain them getting married a few years back.

In the meantime Ino stared at Sasuke but Sasuke ignored it due to him being in deep though.'intersting..' was his first thought on Sakura. He remembered her being nominated as prom queen but she refused. She was interesting.she was one of the girls that didn't follow him around.'hhmmmmm….'

When they finished Talking about the insurance issues Sakura and Ino decided it was time to go. Well atleast Sakura did, Ino kept saying she would love to spend more time with Sasuke but of course she had to listen to Sakura eventually.

Sasuke and Naruto insisted on driving them home but to Ino's dismay Sakura had already had her limo waiting.Before she could get into her limo though something grabbed her wrist. When she looked back she saw Sasuke grabbing her wrist.

"Here,my numbere,call me when youor free" He stuffed a small scrap of paper into her hand and left,hands in his pockets. Ino stared at Sakura and shock and started squeling after a while.

Sakura blushed when she looked down at the paper. Had she jus gotten the number of THE Sasuke Uchiha???

**well that's chapter 2! the grammar probably sucks since it's so early but anyway I didnt really have time to re-check. Anyway I hope you guys liked chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Trip To Tokyo

** okay so the last two chapter's had A LOT of grammar problem's due to my sleepiness.but no worries ill fix it later xD anyway Sasuke looks a bit OOC but anyway here goes chapter 3.**

Sakura sighed as she drove in her limo looking out the window.It had been about week since her last encounter with Sasuke.Ino had practically talked non-stop about cute and perfect he was while Sakura just ignored her babbling.She didn't tell Ino about her actually getting his number.She knew for a fact Ino would burst into tears of happiness.

They were headed on their way back to Tokyo for another concert.Ino nearly begged Sakura not to go and try to fix her car troubles first so she could see b her /b Sasuke-kun.But of course to Sakura her fans were first.

Sakura could have sworn she would have died from boredom .They had been riding in that damned car for about 24 hours.Why couldn't they just take a stupid plane?

"Hey Sakura…" Ino finally spoke.When Sakura turned around to see Ino she saw what she had begged to god she would never see again.Ino was wearing that damned Sasuke outfit she had worn to the café'.

"Oh my god Ino,again?!"Sakura yelled ruffling her own hair out of frustration.Did ever freaking Sasuke fan girl have to do this?!

"Saku-chan! Didn't you see the look Sasuke had on his face when he saw me! This was the only outfit I knew he would like!"Ino had a bright smile on her face and…was that make-up?

"Uh…why would Sasuke see you now though? Dude were going to Tokyo!" what was Ino kidding? Sasuke was miles away! 'That's just like Ino…typical Sasuke fan…'Sakura inwardly sighed.

"Oh yeah,didn't I tell you?"Sakura raised an eye brow toarwrds the brightly smiling Ino "Sasuke's going to Tokyo too! He got a part in movie that takes place in japan."Ino had hearts in her eyes and a when she spoke she sounded dreamy and giddy.

While Ino was day dreaminig Sakura stood In shock. But wait…what's there to worry about? It's not like thye were going to be anywhere near eachother.Sakura smiled at her positive thought.

"Oh and he's practicing at the same studio we are!" Ino screamed out with another huge smile.

Sakura's eyes widened and before she could even react her limo door was pulled open by the driver.

"Ms.Haruno we are at the studio." He spoke with a bored tone. 'Same old shikamaru'Sakura thought and smiled at him. Shikamaru was one of the closest friends Sakura had back in High school. She was lucky he had accepted her job offer.He was probably the most safest one out of all her old friends.

"Thanks Shikamaru!You can come in with us! if you like!"Sakura yelled with a huge smile on her face. Ino on the othe hand started jabbering about how slow Shikamaru drove and about how nmb her legs were.

"How troublesome…"Sakura heard shikamaru sigh out. It was always like this Sakura loved her friends and there funny acts.They always made her smile.

The three of them pushed threw the paparazzi and eventually ended up in front of a few gaurds.

"May I help you?" Asked one of the gaurds. He had clear eyes like pearls and his hair was long and silky brown.Sakura could have sworn she saw him somewhere before but he really couldn't put her finiger on it.The other guard was a girl with the same eyes and long bluish hair and a hat on.

"Yeah I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said looking up at the man. Sakura hated the fact that there was always someone taller than her. she was a mere 5'6 and it seemed like everyone around her was like 6 feet tall!

"Come right in." Said the girl next to him and opened the door for them with a slight bow.

"Arigato" Sakura thanked and walked in only to find a huge stage set up with a few people sitting on it reading there scripts. From a distance,Sakura could see Sasuke sitting alone leaning on a wall with his hands cramped in his pockets.

When he looked up there eyes locked for a mont before Sakura looked away somewhat blushing and Ino squeeling again.

"Ms.Haruno! Im glad you could make it!"Yelled a new voice. Sakura looked to her left and saw a short man with a cane and a pair of dark glasses walking torwards her from a few stairs.

When a the people on the stage heard her name a few froze on the spot and other immediately started whispering and squeeling.The man shook her hand and grinned at her.

"Hello Ms.Haruno,I am Gato and I am te producer for the new movie. I am also providing you with the stage!" he spoke still shaking her hand vigorously.

"Er..nice to meet you." Sakura smiled.Why were they always like that? Everytime they could even touch her they would make sure it lasted.Sometimes it was just annoying.

Eventually he let go and stood on the stage."Alright everyone you have a one hour lunch break.It;s Ms.Haruno's turn to use the stage and studio equipment!"Yelled out Gato.Sakura could tell he just wanted to hear her sing her new song.

Sakura walked up to the stage and placed a stool in the middle of the stage.'Shikamaru! Get Ino I need her to do background with me I can't sing this song alone!" Shikamaru who was eated in the front row go up and walked out torwards a rroom where Ino was getting the equipment.

In the meantime Sakura sat on a stool and waited.When she looked around her she saw all the cast members seated on random rows in the studios waiting for her perfomance.'I guess they wanna hear it..Well it helps me prepare…'Sakura thought. When she looked at her right she saw Sasuke sitting alone with a sandwich and some water smirking at her.

Why was he looking at her? Did she dress funny? Sakura was wearing a short jen skirt that was ripped around the bottom and black halter top with another jean jacket and a pair of her stelleto heeled boots.that wasn't too bad,right?

Ino came running in with two mics and a overly packed Shikamaru.To Sakura's dismay Ino hadn't changed like she had asked,damn…

They set up the equipment and Shikamaru went into the studio to set up the sound. shortly after music started to play softly in the background.Sakura started off first.

I **don't get you . . .**

I can't forget what you've forgotten

all along

I've never been so alone. . .

Ino stepped up next and sang Her short part while wlaking up and down the stage swaying her hips.

b>Don't Cry Out

Cease Fire

Sakura glared at Ino with the 'behave yourself!' look and continued with her own part.****

Ten nine eight and I'm breaking away

I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play

Seven six five four and I'm all over you

Counting three two one I'm having fun. . .

a soft beat continued and Sakura switched placing with Ino from across the stage.During the next part Sakura and Ino sang together with Ino's deep voice in the back

**Your fascination. . .**

With naked walls of silk and skin

With no conditions

I needed you to notice. . .

That's all I wanted

Don't Cry Out

Cease Fire

Ten nine eight and I'm breaking away

I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play

Seven six five four and I'm all over you

Counting three two one I'm having fun

Ten nine eight and I'm breaking away

I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play

Seven six five four and I'm all over you

Counting three two one I'm having fun

Don't Cry Out

Cease Fire

Ino was swaying her hips a little too much while Sakura was singing next to her so at one point she ended up pushing Sakura and making her nearly fall off the stage.Sakura staggered a bit but moved side ways twirling making it look like it was part of the act.

Ino looked at Sakura with a sorry loook and continued singing her small part.Sakura just acted like nthing happened and sang her last part.****

Ten nine eight and I'm breaking away

I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play

Seven six five four and I'm over you

Counting three two one I'm having fun

Ten nine eight and I'm breaking away

I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play

Seven six five four and I'm all over you

Counting three two one I'm having fun

The ended facing eachother's backs with there mics still in near their mouths and their chest's raising slightly.There was a short silence and eventually everyone in the audience burst into applause.Sakura smiled while Ino grinned and bowed.

"Your pretty good."Said a new voice.Sakura loked up and saw Sasuke smirking at her from backstage.She blushed and spoke quietly."thanks.."

Why did he keep smirking at her? It was getting creepy…Ino of course thought it was hot and Ran up to Sasuke and hugged his arm.

"Thankyou so much Sasuke-kun!she squeeled and then giggled blushing slightly.Sasuke looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and then smiled slightly. "Do you mind? I'd ike to talk to Sakura for a bit." Ino squeeled and ran up to Sakura mouthing 'good luck' to her and ran off.

Sakura stared at Ino's retreating form and blinked. Goodluck? What was that supposed to mean? She looked back at Sasuke who had walked a bit closer to her.

"I thought I'd never get to talk to you,"he said looking at Sakura with a smirk that could melt her."You never called and I forgot to get your number."

"err..yeah sorry about thati was sort of busy with the new sonog and stuff…" She was looking at the ground with a small smile.How could she look Into those eyes? They could so easily melt into a puddle!

"I see,Well I'll be seeing you around cast anyway,right?'"Sasuke asked.Sakura gatered up and looked up at Sasuke trying to contain her blush and smiled at him.Maybe he wasn't so bad?

"uh,…yeah! Were gonna work at the same studio!"Sakura said somewhat hating her stomach for feeling so weird for no apparent reason.

Sasuke nodded and turned around to walk away but stopped and looked back at the blushing Sakura and Said "By the way,Your manager invited me to your concert nect week through text just now."

Sakura 's eye's widened and she could feel her self shudder.what was Ino thinking?!

"I think I'll be going"He smirked and walked off leaving a very shocked Sakura.

damn that Ino…

**okay so that's chapy numba 3! okay so the song i used was called "don't cry out" by shint toy guns! i'll update later! please please please review!**


	4. The real question

**Well here's chapter 4 I updated as fast as I could! sorry I missed my three day deadline!**

--

Sakura sat quietly as her old high school friend TenTen did her hair.Most of Sakura's friends had decided it would be okay to work with her and since TenTen had always had the best hair styles she had agreed to be Sakura's hair stylist.Ofcourse TenTen hersef had one of the most creative styles Sakura had seen.panda like buns were wrapped tightly on the side of TenTen's head in ribbons.

It was Saturday morning and Sakura's concert was in a few mintes.Even though Sakura would never admit it she was extremely nervous. And Sasuke being here wasn't really helping.

Earlier that day Ino had told her that Naruto had called and he and Sasuke were coming to see her perform.

'FUCK! why me?!" Sakura screamed at herself.She was interrupted from her thoughts by TenTen.

"Your done!" She smiled brightly as Sakura looked into the mirror. Her hair was in a bun with stands hugging her face and her bangs covering her right eye this time.She smiled and turned atound to hug at TenTen.

"It's awesome I love it!"She yelled still embracing one of her bestfriens.Sometimes Sakura wondered what she deserved to have such luck in her somewhat perfect life.

"It's nothing Sakura! Oh hurry! You still hae to d your makeup!" TenTen exclaimed eagerly as Ino walked in with a huge silly grin on her face.

"Sit down Sakura! I'm gonna force this damned eyeliner on you if I have to!"Ino yelled running torwards Sakura before Sakura could move at all.

"Ino!" Sakura complained."I hate makeup! GRRRR! Fine! No colors besides black and pink!"Sakura decided to give in when Ino pulled out some foundation.

"You got it!" Ino applied some black eyeliner and pink blush.There was black eyeshadow on her and by the time Ino was done Sakura looked stunning.Even though Sakura refused to admit it she loved Ino's work she just hated being forced into it.

Sakura smiled and hugged Ino."thankyou Ino-pig!" Ino and TenTen giggled and Ino pulled away from Sakura."I knew you would like it forhead!" Sakura stuck out her tongue and stood in front of a mirror.

"Guys,I'm nervous. I mean one of japan's most hottest and most famous people in the world ais going to be watching me!"Sakura looked down at her outfit nervously trying to tug down her shirt.

She wore a hotpink hoodie shrt that showed off her mid-drift and a pair on black skinny jeans and a pair of black and pink converse.'Maybe it's to revealing' She thought looking at herself.

"Oh my god! I knew you would fall for him! Ino yelled grinning like an idiot as she pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

"No! That's not it! I mean-"Sakura couldn't even finish her sentence due to the fact that something hit her."Where's Sasuke sitting?!"

"Top box to stage center."Ino answered still grinning."Right In front of you."

A man walked in before Sakura could respond and pointed at Sakura."Your on,Haruno" Sakura nodded and got ready for one of her weirdest performances. She looked back at Ino and TenTen who both gave her a thumbs up.She sighed and walked on stage ply to hear a roar of applause.

"Hello Tokyo!"Sakura screamed into her mic grinning.Her response was an even louder applause. "Alright! I hope you guys enjoy my performance! Were the girls Le disko fuck faces!" She screaemed as music started to play in the background and she started swaying her hips.

**Hello little boys, little toys**

We're the dreams you're beliveing

Crawling up the walls

Running down your face

Razor sharp, razor clean

Feel the weapon's sensation

On your back...

With loaded guns

Sasuke looked down at Sakura with a smirk. He was sure he was going to thank whoever thought of dressing her up in a shirt like that.

Sakura had a mic in her hand and was now dancing along to the music still singing.

Now hold on to me pretty baby

If you want to fly

**I'm gonna melt the fever sugar**

Rolling back your eyes

We're gonna ride the race cars

We're gonna dance on fire

We're the girls Le Disko

Supersonic overdrive

Sakura heard someone scream "Sakura-chan" So she looked up only find Naruto waving at her. She smiled and kept singing only swaying and swaying a little more wth confidence.

'Hell no! I'm NOT gonna let that Uchiha get to me!" her Inner self screamed making Sakura feel a burst of confidence.

**So what's it gonna take?**

Silver shadow believer...

Spock rocker with your dirty eyes

It's a chance, gonna move

gonna fuck up your ego

silly boy, gonna make you cry

Now hold on to me pretty baby

If you want to fly

I'm gonna melt the fever sugar

Rolling back your eyes

Sakura looked up again the music went down a bit and her voice went down Into a soothing tone.

If what they say is true...

You're a boy - and I'm a girl

I will never fall in love with you

When Sakura sang that last part the music went up she started to sing in something close to a whisper.

**We're gonna ride the race cars**

We're gonna dance on fire

We're the girls Le Disko

Supersonic overdrive

We're gonna ride the race cars

We're gonna dance on fire

We're the girls Le Disko

Supersonic overdrive

Sasuke smirked when the music died down and Sakura bowed. "Alright! Ladies and gentlemen I am OUT of here for tonight! Don't forget! My next concerts exactly a month from now! You guys fucking rock!"With that Sakura walked off the stage with a bright smile.

"Sakura! Oh my god! did you see Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled as she ran up to Sakura and embraced her.Sakura giggled at Ino and smiled.

"Well no shit! He was right in front of me!" Sakrua yelled.

"I hope were not interrupting anything." A new voice said from behind them. Sakura turned around only to find Sasuke and Naruto standing there with backstage passes around there necks.

Ino blushed and squeeled like a maniac while Sakura stared at them with a small pink tinge on her cheeks.'Oh my gawd! they can see my belly!'

Ofcourse Sakura was used to it all but for some strange reason she felt rather uncomfortable when Sasuke was in the room and her lower torso was revealed.

"Uh..no..,"Sakura smiled at Sasuke and Naruto "Not at all.."She blushed slightly when Sasuke smirked at her.

"You did awesome Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down. Sakura smiled at naruto and murmured a soft thankyou.Ino still gawking at Sasuke.Sakura could have sworn she saw drool.

"Aren't you cold in that?" He asked pointing at her stomach. Sakura blushed even more and pulled down her hoodie. Hude mistake.

Most of Sakura's cleavage was revealed which made Sasuke smirk even more and Naruto blush. "ACK! "Sakura screamed and covered her stomach and chest."Uh….TenTen get me a sweater!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of here lungs.

She decided to tell TenTen to do it because Ino was laughing her ass off on the floor like a little 6 year old.

After a few seconds TenTen came running in. "Oh my god you stretched out your mmini hoodie! Sakura! I told you to stop tugging at it!" TenTen yelled at her like a mother.

"I'm sorry! My tummy was exposed!" Sakura yelled like a little girl. TenTen sighed and threw Sakura a sweater. " you can can change before you leave." She said and walked out of the room. But before she walked out she stopped and the doorframe and pointed at Sasuke.

"No funny business Sakura!" and she walked out leaving a very amused Sasuke,A still blushing Naruto with a massive nosebleed, a giggling Ino and a flushing Sakura.

Sakura's embarrassment turned into anger In seconds and she screamed "What the fuck TenTen!"Sakura pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll get revenge later! I gotta get a fucking shirt " Sakura murmured and walked Into a changing room.

"Naruto eventually stopped drolling like some sick puppy and Ino stood up. Sasuke stood smirking. "Is she always like that?" Sasuke asked Ino who blushed and fidgeted.

"Nope,She's being freaky today." Ino spoke looking at the ground blushing. Sasuke sighed.Did all the girl have to react like that when he talked to them? Sakura didn't do that. She just smiled and held a nice conversation .She was…weird.

After about 5 minutes Sakura stepped In with a black tube top on a black zip-up hoodie on with the zipper open and the pants and shoes.

"Hey Ino where are we going?" Sakura asked her manager.Tp her dismay Ino had changed into her stupid "Sasuke uniform" as she called it.

"Oh my gawsh Sakura ,Sasuke offered to take us to the movies!!" Ino once again started to dance around in her uniform.

"Your not going," Sakura said as Iino froze in the air in her jumping position "If you don't put on a FUCKING sweater!!!"seriously,who would wear that?!

"Oh fine!," Ino muttered a few curses before stepping into a wardrobe.

"She's a little..er…obsessive?" Naruto had trouble decribinig the girl. Ino had threatened Naruto with a pair a chopsticks before Sakura had come requesting for him to make Sasuke ask them out to the movies.

"Well yeah she is when THE Sasuke Uchiha," She curled her fingers together in a comma position "Is standing here." Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. Naruto sniggered.

Sasuke smirked last sentence. She was awfully weird maybe he could et to know her better.

"I'm done!" Ino walked in with a tiny sweater that only covered her chest. Sakura growled at Ino and gave her her famous death glare/

"Woah! looks like someone wants all the attention from Uchiha pointed at her."Ino smirked emphazing the'someone'.

"Ino…you…AGH!"Sakura yelled in frustration. "Do you want the human populationi so label you a whore!"

"Hehehe…Okay Saku-chan! Chill!"Ino giggled while Sakura turned red in anger.Naruto started laughing and Sasuke stood there smirking at Sakura's childish act.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and Naruto with a huge smile on her face. "So what movie are we watching?" She asked "Isnt it sorta late?"

"Hn. That's why it's called a 'Late night movie' SA-KU-RA" Sasuke smirked at her as he watched her face grow red with anger again.

"UGH! what to all these girls see in you!" Ino gasped and pointed at Sakura."No Saku-chan!The question is what do you NOT see in him!"

Sakura slapped her own forhead in frustration ."You know what let's drop that subject…"

"But seriously what arew e waching?" She decided to ask again.

"I think we should watch "The game plan" Naruto yelled happily. "I heard it's a funny movie!"

"That movies so adorable! Can we watch it Sakura,Sauke?!" Ino got on one knee with Naruto on her side both using there cutest puppy eyes.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and giggled. His left eye was twitching and his mouth faltered into a lop-sided position. When he heard her giggle he went back to his normal position and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's up to Sakura.."

"Hell yeah! Naruto's puppy eyes always get to me." Sakura smiles and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"What about me?!" Ino yelled insulted. "I learned how to turn your down." Sakura giggled again.

They all walkd into Sasuke's limo and chatted until they reached the theater. It was extremely crowded and to Sakura's dismay the line was huge. She absolutely despised those freakin lines!

She felt a hand grab hers .She looked up and saw Sasuke looking at the line holding Naruto's arm and Naruto holding Ino's.

"Were pushing to the front of the line." He ordered still straing at the line.

"Are you insane?! I've tried that! I got attacked by everyone there!" Sakura yelled her eyes wide.

"Yeah ,but this time your with someone a lot more careful" He smirked at her once again and she blushed looking away. Sasuke pulled them all threw the crowds before any of them got a good look at him.He cut threw everyone until he reached the ticket booth. A few people complained but he could care less.

Once they eracjed the counter a woman asked spoke nicely. "How may i-"She was cut off when she looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura. She looked down and saw Sasuke and Sakura holding hands.

Ino had let go of Naruto and Naruto had let go of Sasuke when they reached the counter. But of course Sakura and Sasuke had barley even noticed their hands.

"Oh my gd! It's my favorite actor and my favorite singer! Oh my god! oh my god! Can I have your autographs! " she yelled handing them all tickets. "It's on the house! This is the pass! you guys can watch any movies yo like!"

"Uh..Thankyou can I uh…Have a sheet of paper?"Sakrua asked somehwhat embarrassed, The girl handed her a pink autpgraph book and slipped to a paer titled "If I ever get to talk to Sakura and Sasuke (AKA the couple I think is the cutest.)". Sakura blushed and looked up at Sasuke who was staring ar the girl confused.

"Uh yeah…hehe…" Sakura wrote down her autograph and Handed the book to Sasuke who did the same. They walked away with Ino and Naruto sniggereing in the backround.

Sakura snapped and turned around looking at Naruto and Ino "All right! what's so funny?! It's just a book with a freakish title!" Sakura yelled catching attention from a few people who started whispering and pointing at them

"Sakura that's not it.."Ino started "Your hands…"Naruto finished both trying to contain there laughter.

Sakura agev them both confused looks as did Sasuke before she looked down at her hand. What she saw made her eyes widen and mentally slip out.

She was holding hands with Uchiha Sasuke…

she.

and.

Sasuke!

She looked up at Sasuke who had a small tinge of pink on his cheeks which was nothinig compared to Sakura and they both let go of eachother's hands.

"Oh fuck!" Sakura yelled as she speed walked torwrds the entrance of their movie. "Sakura wait up!" Naruto and Ino yelled.Sasuke stood there staring at his hand. What the fuck happened? He couldn't even feel her hand! Damn..

They walked in after Sakura and they sat together. After the movie Sakura and Ino were dropped off by Sasuke. Of course Sakura ahd trouble looking at Sasuke in the eye due to their embarrassing thing happened. Who wouldn't freak out? They were holding hands in public! But after the movie things were okay and Sasuke and Sakura had exchanged numbers on their PDA's instead of a crappy paper like last time.

"Well it was a fun night Sasuke,Naruto." Sakura smiled at them and Naruto grinned back.Sasuke smirked at her. 'God samnit does he ever smile?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Yeah that was awesome Sasuke-KUN!" Ino yelled happily adding the –kun suffix.

"We'll catch up with you guys tommorow kay'?"Sakura smiled at them one last time before she tepped out with Ino. "BYE!" thy both yelled happily.

They watched as Ino and Sakura walked into their mansion ( more like Sakura's mansion) Laughing and smiling.Sasuke looked at Sakura as her hair blew everywhere at the winds movement. Naruto caught him staring and smirked before they both stepped into the car again.

"Hey Teme."Naruto called out once they both sat and the car started moving. Sasuke looked at him with his usual expressionless mask."You like Sakura don't you?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow but didn't answer until he he saw Naruto smirk."why,dobe?"

"Just asking." Naruto looked out the window and decided to drop the subject for now.

But Sasuke didn't he thought to himself for awhile about the recent random question that was blown at him. Did he like Sakura? He just held hands with her ,that wasn't much right? she was spunky and she was adorable and even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it.. she was gorgoes…

The real question was… Did he like Sakura?

-- -- **well there yah go! chapter 4! please please please revieew if you read this! i need reviews --;; well yeah i made things go a little insane and i assure you Ino and Naruuto are never ever gonna date someone actually thought they were...hehe... yeah well ill review in about a month of a few weeks.IDK. so yeah PLEASE review**


End file.
